sail away
by Yarezzi Phantom Grayson
Summary: simplemente me dejo de amar...¿que robin se va?¿acaso esto es una broma?, ¿que fue lo que hize mal?,¿no lo ame lo suficiente y ya ni siquiera puede verme?, ¿que paso aquella noche? ¿por que actua tan raro? "ya no te amo" sus palabras resuenan en mi cabeza y me hiere completamente el alma. song-fic entren a leer


Sail away

Hola este es mi primer song-fic que hago y es de los jóvenes titanes, por favor no sean tan duros conmigo y espero que lo disfruten, alguna sugerencia, felicitación o regaño dejen rewiew :D la letra de la canción esta en español es de the rasmus y se llama sail away. Bye por favor díganme si escribo bien por que pienso hacer una historia de los teen titans asi que necesito animo.

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a cartoon network.**

Sail away

En cierta torre T se encontraba una joven pelirroja sentada en la azotea observando fríamente como la noche se acercaba y como signos de tormenta amenazaban cada instante con pequeñas gotas de agua cayendo sobre su rostro. Ella miraba hacia el horizonte con la vista perdida y un par de lágrimas que ahora estaban siendo borradas por la lluvia. Se veía que había estado llorando un buen rato pues sus ojos esmeraldas tomaban un color rojizo además de que estaban hinchados.

**En una epoca teníamos mucho por que luchar****  
****Teníamos un sueño, teníamos orgullo.**

la joven ni siquiera prestaba atención a aquellas gotas que cada vez se hacían más intensas golpeando su bronceada piel, ella solo se preocupaba por alguien, su tristeza era a causa de la decisión de cierto joven pelinegro con antifaz, el había sido su líder, su mejor amigo y su novio.

El había tomado la decisión de separarse del equipo pues creía que su compañía hasta ahí había llegado y necesitaba un tiempo para él solo como el solitario héroe que solía ser antes de conocerlos.

**Chispeamos en el aire****  
****separamos a muchos de envidia****  
****nos tuvimos que cuidar en una época**

La chica solo recordaba cómo días antes existieron discusiones entre el y ella, haciendo que en una noche rompieran sus lazos de romance dejando en el olvido casi 2 años de estar juntos.

El se comportaba muy diferente y no solo con ella también con cyborg, chico bestia y raven, casi siempre se mantenía oculto en su cuarto y cada vez era mas distante con cada uno de ellos.

Hoy por la tarde el se había despedido de sus compañeros titanes diciéndoles que su nuevo destino era como héroe solitario, los titanes habían hecho todo lo posible por que cambiara su decisión pero su líder estaba muy decidido a seguir su camino solo.

Star fue la que poco comprendió lo que habia sucedido, ¿acaso Robin ya no la amaba?, ¿Por qué habia terminado con ella y para colmo también habia decidido irse? ¿Acaso ella no le demostró el amor que le tenía a su líder, acaso nunca le creyó todas las veces que le decía "te amo" con toda la sinceridad que ella podía poseer? ¿Acaso por esa razón el decidió irse porque ya ni siquiera podía verla? Miles de preguntas formulaban en su mente mas sin embargo las respuestas estaban escasas.

**Recuerdo cuando juré****  
****que el amor nunca terminaría****  
****Que vos y yo nunca moriríamos****  
****Recuerdo cuando juré****  
****Lo teníamos todo****  
****Lo teníamos todo**

Ella se mantuvo en la azotea desde el momento en que robin se habia marchado, toda la tarde se la paso llorando desconsoladamente por lo cual se preocuparon muchos sus amigos, a ellos nunca les gusto que se deprimiera, es mas, ella era la que siempre les daba ánimos para seguir adelante pero esta vez serian ellos quienes harían su trabajo, le subían la comida pero al parecer ella no tenia apetito, le hacían platica pero ella no tenia ganas de hablar, chico bestia trato de hacerla reir pero lo único que logro fue una diminuta sonrisa triste.

**Navegué lejos, es hora de irme****  
****Los días lluviosos te escondes tu sola****  
****Navegué lejos, la noche está llamando mi nombre****  
****Vos permanecerás, yo navegaré lejos**

La chica cerró los ojos y suspiro, se veía agotada de tanto llorar, trato de levantarse pero sus brazos ni sus piernas respondían, se dejo caer en el frio suelo ahora húmedo, el cielo dejaba ver un poco la hermosa luna llena que se hacia presente esa noche, su vista cambio de dirección hacia una pequeña estrella que muy apenas se podía percibir mientras otras dos eran extremadamente brillantes, se preguntaba si robin así la creía, tan pequeña y tan débil que por eso la habia dejado…

(flashback)

-starfire entiende no necesito la ayuda de nadie, yo mismo puedo-

-robin estas herido, dejame ayudarte-

Star se acerco a él con un pedazo de algodón, pero robin se alejo rápidamente.

-por favor starfire sal de mi habitación-

-pero robin, dime por que te comportas asi-

-¿de verdad quieres saber?, es por que ya no te soporto, crees que todo es tan fácil pero no lo es, un héroe soy y lo que debo de hacer es proteger a las personas, el noviazgo es solo una carga que me desvia del camino haciéndome las de perder, nosotros somos los héroes y por el bien de todos asi lo seguiremos siendo, sin ningún lazo de amistad solo de compañerismo, lo que quiero decir es que lo nuestro se debe terminar lo antes posible, esto hace que me desconcentre en mis deberes, -

-robin pero…-

-no hay nada que decir Star… yo ya no te amo…. El amor que nos teníamos ha ido desapareciendo, ya no siento lo mismo por ti como el primer dia-

La chica habia quedado atónita ante la aclaración del pelinegro, sus ojos se habían tornado vidriosos, pero parece que esto en absoluto no le importo al pelinegro pues salió de la habitación dejando a la chica sola con sus propios pensamientos.

(fin flashback)

**En una época****  
****Usabamos velas rotas****  
****Teníamos un lugar que llamabamos "casa"****  
****Los sueños que vivíamos****  
****eran más que divinos****  
****cada día era como un regalo****  
****en una epoca**

la lluvia habia cesado pero aun asi hacia frio lo que provoco que starfire temblara, se sentía de lo peor, su corazón estaba roto, millones de dagas lo atravesaron haciéndolo pedazos cuando vio marcharse a el amor de su vida, sin decir ni poder hacer nada para que él se detuviera…

(flashback)

-por favor robin recapacita- se podía escuchar a cyborg un poco triste por la despedida de su amigo-

-si viejo, ¿esto será permanente?-hablo ahora el chico verde.

-no lo sé chico bestia- dijo robin mirando hacia la nada.

-te extrañaremos mucho robin- raven dijo en su tono de voz de siempre.

Starfire solo se encontraba con la mirada clavada en el suelo sin decir nada .

Los tres titanes dejaron a starfire y a robin solos pues tal vez tendrían que hablar brevemente de su relación.

Robin la miraba con cierta tristeza, tomo su mentón y hizo que ella lo observara fijamente a lo ojos pero Star desvio la mirada.

-star, lamento que lo nuestro no haiga funcionado.-

- perdóname tu a mi, quizás no fui lo suficiente para ti-dijo con una voz quebrada.

-no Star, tu eres maravillosa pero creo que mi deber será siempre ser un héroe y nada mas- robin trato de darle la mejor sonrisa que tenia, Star también le regreso el gesto, después se impulso hacia el dándole un gran abrazo solo que cuidándolo de su fuerza.

-te voy a extrañar amigo robin-

-igual Star, te echaré de menos, adiós- robin se coloco su casco y subió a su moto arrancando y perdiéndose de la vista de la pelirroja.

-adios- susurro.

(fin flashback)

El viento se habia hecho mas frio que antes, Star estaba completamente palida y fría, poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedar dormida.

Una sombra paso cerca de ella, al parecer era un joven de traje negro y un escudo de un ave azul en el pecho, la tomo entre sus brazos y escabullida mente la llevo hasta su habitación.

**Recuerdo cuando juraste****  
****que tu amor nunca terminaría****  
****Que vos y yo nunca moriríamos****  
****Recuerdo cuando juraste****  
****Lo teníamos todo****  
****Lo teníamos todo**

El chico la recostó en su cama y la tapo con varias frazadas para que se calentara un poco, se sentó a un lado de ella evitando despertarla.

-de verdad lo lamento Star, sabes que siempre te amare, pero si no hacia esto morirías y también los otro titanes, no quiero perderte para siempre.

Pero cuando me libre de ..slade, te prometo que vendré por ti…al mencionar aquel nombre hizo una mueca de disgusto y como no reaccionar asi pues ese hombre lo habia obligado a ser su aprendiz de nuevo, lo odiaba, por su culpa habia lastimado a starfire….

(flasback)

-Titanes ataquen!-robin habia gritado a sus compañeros dándoles la señal para que atacaran, estaban dentro de un banco rodeados por decenas de robot-slades, cyborg atacaba con su cañon sónico, raven tomaba lo que tenia a su alcance para quitarse a varios de encima, chico bestia la ayudaba convertido en un gorila, starfire lanzaba cientos de starbolts y robin luchaba con su boo staff, cada vez que derrotaban a varios de los robots comenzaban a aparecer mas.

Los 5 titanes estaban agotados pero aun asi no se rendían, robin lanzo varios birdings pero volteo en dirección a donde estaban sus amigos pues todos comenzaron a gritar cayendo al suelo y retorciéndose de dolor.

Robin apenas iba a dirigirse a ayudar a sus amigos pero alguien lo detuvo aprisionando sus brazos sin poder escapar, eran 2 robots que lo sujetaban de los 2 brazos.

Slade apareció frente a el y chasqueo los dedos obteniendo respuesta de sus aliados quienes bruscamente sujetaron a los titanes que estaban tirados en el piso inconscientemente por descargas eléctricas.

Slade se acerco a starfire quien era cargada por uno de los robots, acaricio lentamente el rostro de la chica lo que puso furioso al chico del antifaz.

-no te atrevas ya a tocarla- gritaba robin pataleando por zafarse perono podía escapar de los brazos de las maquinas.

-mi querido aprendiz aun no has entendido verdad, nunca hay que mostrar nuestras debilidades- se oyó decir al sujeto de la máscara bicolor

-yo no soy tu aprendiz- escupió con furia robin.

-pues pronto lo será, o todos tus amigos moriran-

-no te atreverías-

-créeme que lo hare- y diciendo esto slade saco de su traje una jeringa con liquido naranja. –sabes este liquido contiene microparticulas que pueden generar nitrógeno liquido al estar en contacto con lo glóbulos rojos congelando todo a su paso ocasionando instantáneamente la muerte, asi que esta es tu decisión o te vuelves mi aprendiz o tus amigos se van despidiendo de este mundo. Y para hacer esto mas divertido empezare con tu noviecita.- dijo el hombre acercándose lentamente al cuello de la chica pelirroja.

Robin intentaba zafarse como fuera pero no podía con ellos pues todos los robots se habían ido en contra de el –detente, tu ganas slade seré tu aprendiz-

-muy bien robin muy bien- sonrio malévolamente.

Robin sintió una punzada de dolor en su nuca y callo inconsciente.

(fin flashback)

-tengo que irme, te prometo que algún dia regresare- dicho esto nightwing se inclino hacia la chica y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, tal vez seria el ultimo que disfrutaría de ella.

Saco de su traje su viejo antifaz y lo coloco en la mesita de al lado, salió despistadamente de la habitación sin antes darle una ultima mirada a su chica.

-volvere, te lo prometo…..-

**Navegué lejos, es hora de irme****  
****Los días lluviosos te escondes tu sola****  
****Navegué lejos, la noche está llamando mi nombre****  
****Vos permanecerás, yo navegaré lejos**

The end…..


End file.
